Manaline
Appearance He has black downwards spiky hair that gives him a bit wild look when you take in his sharp eyes and usual smug smile. When he in his hero outfit he has white hair that mostly cover up by a green beanie hat with a red fabric going round the bottom with yellow metal clasps. Both his shirt and trouser are black with light blue mana stones inlay in to the outfit place in lines, he can use them to both hold mana and bleed off mana in the event he needs to with a blue glow. His shoes look like they some what armoured, showing that he does have armour that is hidden under his outfit. When he in his civilian outfit he lately been wearing a light blue jacket with a black shirt and white vest,his dark grey trouser with light grey lines in a tech pattern being hold up by a leather brown belt as well black shoes with blue gel lines on the sides. He later drew "tattoos" right in to his arms using metal to help Lisa with her powers as a last resort, it looks like lines that branch off in to new line or end, they start from his fingers going all the way to his shoulders on both arms, he has to wear long gloves now when he not in his hero outfit now. Powers Technomancy: Manaline is now able to use his magic to bring digital hacking powers in to the real world now, this effectually gives him many powers as long he can code them, even his teleportation magic has been effected by this change and is able to break his old limits by using more power now. He using a Alpha ver of M.U.I 2.0 (Magical User Interface) to try and control his new powers, but between the new power level and changes, it can be very buggy at times In the events of S3E123: Push Comes to Shove Left over Gadgetry: Crafts his own Gadgets using a mix of tech and magic. Mostly no longer used save for a few due to the redundancy of his new powers and the fact his new power level overloads most of them now. Known Gadgets: *Mana stone batterys: Can hold or bleed off mana. *Storage Watch: Used for transformations and holding some gadgets. *Sensor glasses:Has a number of sensors including but not limited to, night vision,investigation mode,Mana Reader. *Mana Tech Phone: custom build phone Perseverance M odel Name: Unknown Manufacturer:Unknown, retrofitted by Manaline Current owner:Manaline Previous owner/s: Unknown/League of Heroes Strengths: chameleon plating,dimension-shifting Weaknesses: Bizarre fuel source:liquid mana,difficult to repair Ways to get fuel #passively collect it over time from the Gaiasphere/ lane between dimensions #find stuff with mana to turn in to fuel tap in to things like ley lines for a refueling point #From magic users from time to time, I imagine the aspect of mana would need to be changed, like demonic mana would need to be purified Equipment Chameleon plating The ship plating has been modified with manatech stealth technology to shield the ship from visual and other sensors when in use. Sorcery Transference Absolute Fenrir Fang or Staff Manatech weapons designed to fire mana as a energy blast, it can channel spells from magic users as well to change the effect, Acts as the main Weapons to the ship, there are two of them that can come out of the front side of the ship acting in tandem. . Pop out Turrets Smaller version of the Staff but as pop out turrets, more for shooting down fighters or other small targets. Standard/trick torpedoes and missiles The ship can launch standard torpedoes and missiles or special trick torpedoes and missiles like Ice payload, it only keep a few of each type due to space limits but a fabricator can be used to build them mid-combat but it does take a bit of time. Prototype Hermes drive it the next best thing Manaline has to a warp drive, it can jump between dimensions, it most commonly used to go the lane between to act as a shortcut in space. He keeps the ship parked in the lanes between for safe keeping. The drive can be used by manaline to send people between dimensions with the right set up, it uses less mana this way to then keep moving the ship between dimensions. Aegis shield system A energy field can be wrapped the ship protecting it projectiles and energy, it works by dividing the energy it puts out in 4 quadrants of the ship. Layout Bridge The bridge holds 5 chairs, the “captain chair” takes centre stage, the pilot chair is up front and is where manaline will mostly be when flying the ship, the other chairs are about at the various stations. Lounge/meeting room/mess The Lounge is centred around a round table with seating around it, the table acts as a place to eat and drink and has a build in gravity technology ensuring that if anyone attacks the ship when someone is having a drink that their drink will be right where they left it with not a drop was spilled. The table doubles as the ship main meeting point that can project holographic screens that can show info or films and games for long missions. The room is equipped with a replicator to take care of any cooking needs, back up microwave and kettle are available if needed like in a power cut. Manaline room As the owner, he gave himself the captain room and uses it as personal workshop as well storage. Two crew bunk bed rooms There two bunk bed rooms for anyone joining him on the ship. Laboratory and sonic shower There a toilet and sonic shower that cleans people using sonic waves to save on water. Engineering Engineering is home to Heart of Hyperion,Manaline Magnum opus on the ship, it takes liquid mana and process it to fuel the manatech equipment throughout the ship acting as the ship power core, there is more mundane power generation systems but that more of a back up and can't be used with the manatech equipment like the main engines. The prototype Hermes drive is located close by in it own containment system. Engineering has a fabricator as well for building parts or other gear the ship or people may need. Cargo hold With the ship basic supply and parts that he keeps at all times, there about just over the size of a 1 and half large vans or so for other stuff. Background Pre-Big Team Sam was born into a extended family of super heroes, he was trained and home school from a young age alongside the rest of his family and with heroes outside of the family acting as tutors. The family is close to each other that it was very common for members to be more like siblings or more of a role in each other lifes such as Sam and Lisa act more like siblings then cousins. The interesting thing about the family is a lot of it members have a high odds of developing powers, for people within the family who do not develop them are oddly more compatible for the "procedure" that can "Unlock the power with you" whatever that maybe. Sam was not showing signs of powers by the age of 16, nervous about what could happen,he was able to talk his parents from the procedure out for now but he was starting to get a lot of pressure from his family to get it at this point. Lisa parents made a decision for her to take the procedure, good news is she got powers, bad news is she cant control her powers and has to live in a safe room. Not wanting to end up like Lise or worse, Sam used what he knew to get a hold of power he could learn to gain then hope he would get or risk it with the procedure, he got a hold of a few books on how to use magic and in learned in secret. By the time they was going to "force" him to do the procedure, they found out what he had done, by that point his body was channeling mana and they would not know what effect that would have on the procedure. A good percentage of the family took this as a form of a betrayal or silently watched or back the vocal majority, his father did not take this well and this led to a fight between him and his son which Sam end up running away from home late in the night. Big Team Helped take down the the Butcher the baker and the candlestick maker and got a offer to join Big Team. (Character Creation:Stalling out for A Super) Helped in a support role taking down pirates and cowboys in a train robbery, Patch joins the team and came here to "prevent the apocalyptic future", but she can't recall what that is. (Big Team Training) Was infected when he share a retro cognition with Gwen with dragonblood, Flexer went on a mission to try and find in the east brazil, amazon but has been missing for a over a week now. When it started to affect them both, they was able to convince cyclone to let them go looking for the water of life, on the plane ride, his contacts suggested elsewhere and so they took the advice and in the end follow the Nile. Between the team help, they was able find the map but the odd thing was Gwen powers let them be pulled in to the map, they had to live out lives as roman soldiers on the hunt for the water of life. They were planning to only find the spot with in the map and then look for it in the real world but they end up going all the way to the 4 statues the guard the water, The lion was pick for the test and for this test, they could not back down. Ordering the other soldiers to form a shield wall, the team challenged the stone lion and one by one did they fall until manaline was the last one left, he was able to break one of it legs that was trying to stomp the soldiers, so did the lion fall right on to manaline... They woke up by the water to see the lion back in it place with the other statues, they took a drink of the water and gain a new lease on life, not missing a chance he took a sample of the water with him. The team made it back safe and sound but Flexer was still MIA and had to be founded. Sam got weird signal and he got some help to track it down, in the end he surprised to find his cousin Relationships Family Iron Blood Iron Blood (James West) is Sam West father. The relationship between the two is very strained right now. superhuman strength type with a few other powers like flying. Scarlet Light Scarlet Light (Tracy West) is Sam West mother. Speedster type powers. Scarlet Light the 2nd Scarlet Light the 2nd (Jennifer West) is Sam West sister. Speedster type powers. Lisa Smith Lisa Smith is Sam West Younger cousin. Has to live in a safe room until she get her powers under control. ???? lot of power. Hair ended turning white from her powers. Right now she been kidnapped by a asia lady working for Gambit. Friends Friend Outside The Team I mean he has some, I can't think of any right now. Friend In The Team Some day. Significant Others A Significant Other Nope Journal Entries A Link To Your Journal This is where you can link your character's journal. While these can be a fun extra thing to write, and a nice way to keep track of your character's development, they are by no means mandatory! We just all love to read them. If you write one, link it in the announcements channel! Additional Scenes * Sometimes, we play out scenes of characters interacting outside of Sessions. When we do, we make a page for those and link them here! (Date This Happened) Category:PC Category:Characters Category:B-Verse Category:Manaline